Forum:Medabots: Metabee Version - I don't want to see Koji
For the first Medabots GBA game, based on the anime, does anyone here have any luck seeing Erika or Karin after leaving Medabot Island the first time? By default, you talk to Koji, but according to various FAQs from GameFAQs.com seeing Erika or Karin will indicate is a strong indicator to see if you are on the right path to get the Cat- or ?-Medal at the end of the game. If they'd kindly share a Do/Do Not list of what they've done up until that point, it would be much appreciated. (Such as: "Do Not run away from the Screws at the game's start", "Do Not open Kannie's 2nd gift, "Do lose to Karin the first time", etc.) :If you want to add that information to the wiki, you are free to do so. But please, be organized on it. Soon we will add a page about the article styling that must be followed here. You can also take that information from GameFAQs, where they have comprhensive walkthroughs. This wiki is still young and we have a lot of work to do. If you please, it would be nice to add some wealkthroughs here.--SoujiroElric 04:34, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::^ Someone didn't read the question...XD It seems this information is really hard to find. I haven't tried getting either of the special endings yet, but I found a japanese site with a nice section on it. XD If it helps at all... - Saying "yes" to fight Samantha at the beginning : Arika +2 - Kicking the tree at Odoro mountain a second time : Arika -1 - Speaking to Karin 4 times at Odoro mountain : Arika -1, Karin +2 - Playing the game with Arika at the Medabot Island arcade : Arika +2, Karin -1 - Entering the ghost house at Medabot Island with Karin : Arika -1, Karin +2 - Buying Arika orange juice : Arika +2, Karin -2 - Giving Rappy doll to Arika : Arika +3 - Giving Rappy doll to Karin : Arika -2, Karin +3 ::...After which it says Kouji will appear if either girl's number isn't high enough. It says they got the numbers by playing the game a bunch of times, so they're not sure if they're accurate, though. XD I got myself a japanese Medarot 2 guide as well and expected to find a section on this, but it looks like they left it out entirely. D: Even on the specific pages that list how to find each medal, it leaves the Cat and ? medals as "unknown". >_> So annoying... Kimbles 05:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Whoops. I thought I had read that info in another faq in GameFAQs. Thanks about that though.--SoujiroElric 23:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) But there's one thing obvious. It happens when Dr. Hebereke kidnapped either/both girls. Do Arika's quest, and you only see Arika. Do Karin's quest, and you only see Karin. If you don't do either quest you'll see both Arika and Karin, and you won't get anything at the end of the Partsun Rally.X9786 06:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Autocon's walkthrough and secrets guide at Gamefaqs.com has pretty good guides on how to get one medal or the other. I've managed to get Karin on the boat after only my second try (the first time I talked to Arika too much and Might not have talked to Karin enough at Odoro - he only says twice, but four times works better. The Golux 21:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums